


The Danvers-Grant Family

by CatandKaraForever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Femslash, Fluff without Plot, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this has practically no plot, but I felt like writing it. I really love the idea of this one, and I hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it.<br/>And it's not done yet, currently. I'm posting it so it doesn't get deleted. I'll be adding to it though.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Danvers-Grant Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I know this has practically no plot, but I felt like writing it. I really love the idea of this one, and I hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it.  
> And it's not done yet, currently. I'm posting it so it doesn't get deleted. I'll be adding to it though.

"So I get to meet grandma?"  
Kara grinned down at Carter, Cat's son, who she had adopted as her own, and tousled his hair with her hand.

"You sure do, buddy."

"Kara," Cat called, "can you get the buns ready?"  
Kara smiled at her adoptive son, then hurried to help her wife in the kitchen. As soon as she got to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. She used her x-ray vision to peer through the door.

"Alex is here," Kara said, then raised her voice, "Carter! Can you get the door for Aunt Alex?"  
"Yes, mom," Carter said excitedly, and partially due to her super hearing, Kara could hear his excited shriek of 'Aunt Alex' when he opened the door.

"Hi, Carter," Alex said, her voice less obvious to Kara then Carter's was as she greeted her adoptive nephew, "where're your moms?"

Kara exited the kitchen to greet her adoptive sister. When she got out of the kitchen, Alex had lifted Carter into a hug. She kissed his forehead as she set him down. Kara leaned against the wall as she watched them. She grinned. Alex was always so good to Carter.  
"Hi, Alex."

Alex walked to Kara, who stood properly as the other woman caught her in a hug. Cat came out of the kitchen as well, brushing the water off her hands. She wrapped her arms around Alex, patting her sister in law's back.

"Good to see you again, Alex," Cat said genuinely.

"Good to see you, Cat," Alex said with a smile.  
At first the brunette hadn't exactly approved of Cat and Kara being together, but she'd come to love Cat too, and as such Cat, Kara, Carter, and Alex had become a happy family. This gathering was for Cat, Kara, Alex, Carter, and Eliza (Kara's adoptive mother) to have dinner together. They were having burgers, which was admittedly Carter's idea. Neither Cat or Kara could say no to burgers when Carter asked for them.


End file.
